Black Rose CrossxMEIF
by Orange Clown
Summary: The 3 rival tennis teams go on picnic. Surprisingly, they find 4 odd teenagers in front of a cliff. When their school begins, the school announces a student exchange program with rumoured world's best elite school. The students had never seen such shady school in their lives. What was that about a crime organization?
1. 0 -Prologue

There was a time when they used to be together…

"This is the last chance I am giving you… Move out of my way or I will be forced to kill you."

And yet… this… was the result of their fight. Their struggle. Their sacrifice…

"Please! You don't have to do this-! It's not too late! Let's just return to how it used to be…please, listen to me! Listen to _us_!"

'Please God that I hate so much…'

"Welcome back…apostles of God."

'I am tired…of grieving…already.'

"This is the last time… Last time we will ever see each other and be able to talk civilly. Next time we meet, we will be facing each other on the opposite sides of the battlefield."

"You don't know how it feels to be one of us."


	2. 1 -Family Picnic

Disclaimer: Neither Prince of Tennis nor D-Gray Man are mine. Just the idea- sort of, cause I don't own Innocence either.

* * *

On a one fine day during spring, there were a group of teenagers climbing up a mountain at a secluded part of Japan (hard to believe there is actually a secluded part in _Japan_…). This area of Japan was seldom visited and was rather quiet and peaceful, if you ignored the shady atmosphere around the area. Now, as for the group of teenagers that were climbing the mountains, they were training together for the new tennis tournament coming up, as well as for celebration of their youngest team member finally joining them in high school. The question was, however…

"…And why exactly did we have to come to this mountain to hang out, monkey king?" a grumpy freshman complained as his three past rival teams stared at him. Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkai Dai were still rivals as tennis players, but they now went to same high school, as the three schools decided that they would combine three sister high schools together to create one super high school with best facilities in all Japan. True to their words, the new school now stood as the Japan's most famous and prestigious school. Their educational system allowed the students to perform at their best capabilities, and also let them focus on the paths they chose to walk on from there on. It wasn't long before all of the jocks from the "age of talent pool" gathered at the school's tennis team and separated into three rival forces…much to their school's dismay. The rest of the student population fell in love with the three tennis teams. Back to the story, Ryoma was giving Atobe a deadpanning look as he was the one responsible for bringing them all to this creepy mountain in the name of 'training'.

"Stop calling ore-sama a monkey! As for your information, we are here to train and get ourselves ready for our new school year!" no one commented on Atobe's unvoiced _"And you're finally joining our school, brat!"_

"Are you tired, Echizen?" Fuji smiled in a teasing way.

Ryoma took the bait, "I'm _perfectly_ fine, Fuji-senpai. And why did we have to come to this kind of creepy mountain to train?" he was still very irritated that his old senpais had dared to call him at –dear Lord –four o' clock in the morning, just to tell him that the three teams were going to have a picnic together at some pleasant hill.

"'_Pleasant hill my foot!'_...is probably what you were thinking, Echizen." Yanagi Renji stated, causing the rest of the high schoolers to laugh or smirk.

"You're such a brat, Echizen," Kirihara Akaya snickered as the group walked over a bridge. Said boy simply glared at the seaweed head.

"Ore-sama totally agrees. Nah, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji was currently leading sleep-walking Jirou.

"There's no one here that would disagree with that statement, Atobe," Oshitari Yuushi waved a hand, gesturing at everyone as they simply ignored the chaos going on at the back part of the group. Echizen wanted to stick a tongue out at the blue haired senpai, but held it in as he didn't want to be perceived as childish (Too late for that).

Tezuka sighed as he glanced at the back, where Sanada was lecturing Momoshiro and Kaido for arguing over another pointless topic. "I feel for Sanada…"

Yukimura smiled –albeit way too gleefully– as he put a hand on Tezuka's shoulder, "Maa, maa, don't worry Tezuka. I'm sure Gen would be able to handle it." He glanced back to see his vice captain glaring at him, seeming to heard what he had just said. Yukimura simply sent an evil smirk in his direction and turned back before Sanada's death glare activated.

"But really, why are we here of all places, Atobe-san?" Otori Chotaro asked politely, "Haven't you heard of rumours going around here? I hear there are cannibal plants and that even a serial killer might live here!"

Shishido Ryu hit Otori on the head, "Baaaka. If that were true, what would the government do? They would send in some experts to take care of that kind of weird problems. Don't just believe in anything your classmates tell you, you idiot."

This place doesn't have a map for its hiking course, by the way…" Inui's glasses glinted, "the possibility of this place being an easy hiking course…is lower than possibility of this place being a town."

"This place doesn't look like town, though," Oishi sweat-dropped.

"My point exactly."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Marui, who had been listening to everyone talking for a while, suddenly jumped, "That means that there's no bakery or convenience stores! And we're going to have a picnic in the middle of nowhere without any cakes?" Marui looked at Yukimura with a shocked face, "Captain! We must find a way out of this place!"

"Maa, Marui," Fuji tapped Marui's back, "My sister baked some sweets for me to bring. If you want, you could have these instead?"

The group at the front got along very nicely together and they continued on ahead, unlike the group at the back.

Current situation: Momo and Kaido were arguing which would be better to eat bread between jam or marmalade (completely different food, if you were wondering), as Mukahi from Hyotei was racing with Eiji on who was faster at climbing trees while following everyone by jumping from one branch to another. Kawamura just happened to have a racket in his custody, and was burning in his passion for mountain climbing at the moment. Sanada, in the middle of this chaos, felt a strong urge to scream his head off and wipe that smirk off of his captain's face while he's at it. It would be good to plug the grumbling Akaya and Echizen's mouths, too, in the meantime. This was exactly the reason why he didn't like babysitting; he didn't know what to do with little brats like them, or how to effectively control them like Tezuka, or manipulate them like Yukimura somehow does on Bakaya. Sanada silently cursed Yukimura to one day meet a brat cockier than Echizen, more bothersome than Bakaya, and impossible to break through as a diamond. But he would probably become a grandfather before that Child of God met his match.

It took about two hours of chatting, laughing and shouting, scoffing and sighing for them to get to an agreement as to where they should set up their pic- umm, no –lunch (the three captains decided to call it training because 'picnic' with 24 young men didn't exactly sound right). They then came to a conclusion that they didn't care where, as long as they could eat and they could _see_ what they were eating. Inui was very disappointed. It wasn't long until they heard a sound of stream of water nearby. They all turned towards the source of the noise, hoping for a nice clearing with sparkly water. The shock that froze every single one of them was clearly justified.

After all, it wasn't as if they were expecting a young boy dressed in what seemed to be a school uniform sleeping soundly at the side of the said field. He was only wearing a white school uniform-type of jacket with grey linings and a matching pair of pants. The breast pocket of the jacket seemed to have their school's insignia on it, but they couldn't be sure as they had never seen any school's uniform with that type of symbol on it. Also, there was a black armband on the boy's arm. The boy's black (or very dark grey) dress shirt was open, revealing the bandages and a thin silver chain underneath the clothes. Perhaps it was a necklace? As they contemplated what exactly they were supposed to do, or say, in that situation, the boy's eyes opened to reveal silver eyes that seemed to gleam in the middle of the forest. He had a dazed expression on him.

The kid yawned. Blinking, he looked around the forest with in his position leaning on the tree, before standing up with a sigh, **"I should file a child-abuse against Komui. Maybe _this _country will have enough sense to take away his experiments then. Ah… I don't like needles…" **Yanagi translated for some who didn't speak English fluent enough.

When the boy winced, couple teenagers began to fret. "Hey-"

Not one from the three tennis teams could tell what had just happened before their eyes. At the exact moment the boy winced, a flash of a dark blue wind seemed to dart out of nowhere from the sky, in between the green leaves of the vibrant trees, and collided with the boy with such force that it caused a small dust explosion and a gust of wind. The two came to a halt. The boy from before was holding onto a fine blade of a dark haired young man's sword using the black claws of his that _clearly wasn't there before_. Even though it was said as a 'halt', it was more like a one second pause between the two before they began to fight, _again_. Or rather, before they tried to fight again. As soon as they paused for a brief second, another creature, something red, appeared and, with a sharp chop to the neck, knocked out the white haired boy.

The boy muttered, "Tch…" before he completely fell unconscious.

The only thing the 24 teenage boys knew for sure was that the white haired teen suddenly collapsed after ten seconds they had seen him, and was now in the arms of the new scary looking boy. They gaped at the three oddly-dressed creatures in shock.

The strangers didn't seem to bother with them as the blue started talking to the thin air, "Target captured. Tell Komui to get his drills ready."

"And don't forget your newly-invented, un-testified, extremely dangerous chemical, Tabb! It took us three hours to find this lil' guy, y'know? You better make it worth forcing three captains to go play hide-and-seek in a forest with another exorcist~" the redhead snickered into the air as well. Less than a second later, a black bat(?) came into the view and flew in between the two people.

A feminine voice came from the sky, "Boys, you didn't happen to hurt our target more than necessary, did you?" the voice immediately began scolding, much to the said boys' displeasure, "He's already hurt; don't go breaking another bone! …And don't give me that look, Kanda. I know you purposely went head-on with Allen." The redhead smiled, "Same with you, Lavi. You could've snuck up on Allen while he wasn't paying attention to Kanda, _before _they got into a fight… and don't tell me that _"that wouldn't be fun at all"_ excuse! We'll see how fun it'll be when I'm done with nagging daylights out of you!"

All three newly appeared strangers were wearing similar type of uniforms: white jacket with dark grey lines adorning the jacket, dark grey dress shirts, complete with red ties. However, they all seemed to be delinquents as all of their uniforms were _clearly _not their original versions; the blue haired guy was using his red tie as a hair tie, the girl's skirt was _way_ too short to be anywhere near being _appropriate_, and the redhead was wearing a headband and an eye patch, and was missing his tie as well. Although, despite their appearances, they were also wearing same arm bands each, meaning they might be involved in some sort of an important club… The arm bands were black and had two red linings at the top and bottom, stopping at the vivid, sharp looking red rose at the middle of it to provide a square room for the symbol. At the bottom corner of their armbands were numbers, roman numerals, in fact, pinned to the garment. The numbers were coloured blue, white, red, and green, all of which, ironically, matched the owner's hair colour. Several people's gears immediately started to whirl around to search for whatever the symbol might represent, but came up with nothing.

A very pretty girl with shoulder-length hair jumped down from a frighteningly tall tree. She looked as, for lack of better words, an angel from heaven, including her white school uniform. However, the tennis jocks were forced out of their muses when the girl's violet eyes landed on them. For some reason, they found her aura slightly out-of-place compared to most of the other girls they had seen. Then again, they were all morbid squeal-ly girls that loved to follow hot guys. This lady didn't bat an eyelash when she saw them.

"Now, now… how did these civilians get here?" she blinked, "Did we scare off the new gate keeper again? I keep forgetting to keep track of it. Lavi, you didn't tell us that there was going to be a new keeper this soon; we would've been less…_flashy_ if we knew."

The boys could swear that they heard a scoff and a "Yeah, _right_" from the assumed-Kanda-guy, but they brushed it off.

The guy with a green eye mock-pouted, "Lenalee, don't question my information network! FYI, we _are _out of the school boundary and I think these guys are just normal…people. At least they're not our enemies for sure," he glanced at the unconscious lump under dark blue's arm, "because if they were, Whitey would've taken care of them before we even got to lay our eyes on them."

"Right," the blue-guy handed the 'Whitey' over to the violet-eyed girl, "Lenalee, you can deliver him to the infirmary. Usagi and I'll have to stay here for a second."

The girl smiled, "I'll see you in five minutes, then," she waved a hand as she started walking towards the darker part of the forest, "And preferably no violence. Forest fire costs a lot. Be careful, boys!" She went off with a smile. The high schoolers couldn't help but feel as though her last comment was directed at them.

"Excuse me," Tezuka stepped up, "We're assuming that you're from a school nearby. Could you possibly direct us to the right hiking route? My friends and I have lost the way, you see." Nice save, Tezuka. Seigaku's former captain quickly decided to get away from these questionable teenagers as soon as possible. He mentally thanked Fuji for giving him a few tips in coming up with convincing excuses in dire situations. Tezuka twitched for a sec when he heard a smug 'You're welcome' from Fuji's direction.

"Oh, so y'are all on a trip today?" the one called 'Lavi' grinned at them, "Such a fine day for slacking off, right? Too bad we- OUCH! Yuu, don't hit me like that, dammit!" Lavi-person complained when supposedly 'Yuu' guy smacked him on the head. The blue pony-tail glared at Lavi. "Okay, fine! You people! You are not supposed to be in this part of the forest! You are waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay off the grounds allowed to be travelled by normal people, so you'd better get out. We'll give you a lead to follow out of here; it'll do everything by itself, so don't worry about returning the guide."

Kanda (they decided to refer to the blue hair as Kanda, as they weren't sure if he was Yuu or Kanda) tossed a _bat_ towards their direction. Akaya became curious and made a move to catch it, but it fluttered out of his reach. Jirou, completely awake, stared and pointed at it in awe. "That thing's _AWESOME_! HEY ATOBE, DID YOU SEE THAT JUST NOW? THIS BAT FLIES! IT ALSO HAS ONE EYE! _I WANT TO TOUCH IT!_"

'That's not the Jirou we know'.

Yawning, Atobe walked over from his spot under a tree somewhere else, "That doesn't exactly look like a bat, ahn? And it is quite normal for a bat to fly. No, Jirou, don't touch it. Bats bite and I'm not sure if that thing doesn't bite, either."

Lavi chuckled, "Well, let's put that matter aside," _since we have no obligation to tell you what a golem is_, "and get you safely out of here, shall we? Please know that what you've seen here today is completely confidential and you are not to breathe a word about this to another living soul. If you do we'll have to_ take care of_ you guys. Capiche?"

'Capiche? You openly threaten us, and all you ask is _CAPICHE?_' several people wanted so badly to voice out the thought.

However, when they were faced with the evil grinning face that seemed to scream _ask-and-I'll-mind-screw-you-so-bad-that-you-will-have-to-be-shipped-to-a-psychiatrist_, the high school students had a feeling that it was in their best interest to listen to what they were told to do.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about this…encounter. Now, I think we all should go back down. As much fun as this trip was, our bus must be waiting for us at the bottom of the mountain."

"Che, then start walking. And you," Kanda pointed at the black bat, which flinched when he pointed at it, "get to work. Make sure to clear this group out of this area before the sunset, got it?" When he got a frantic nod from the bat-like thing, Kanda started to walk in a different direction than where the girl went. "Let's go, baka usagi!"

"Yuu-chan! You can't possibly compare this sexy beast to a tiny little rabbit; that's what the new kid's for! Wait up!" the polar-opposite pair left without sparing the dumbfounded teenagers another glance.

It took them three silent hours of climbing down to finally reach their bus. After five minutes in the bus, people erupted.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" some people simply exploded.

"How dare them _dismiss_ us in such a rude manner?"

"Ore-sama was asleep while you all were staring at nothing, back then. Do not ask the king about such trivial matter," while certain people didn't care about the actual event at all. (-_-;;)

"Oh no, weren't they kidnapping that white haired kid? What if they were criminals? He was bleeding; was that kid alright? We should call the police!" and there were those very few people that actually cared about what had just happened.

"Hey, what if they were something like cool ninjas from those movies? We should've asked to take pictures with them! Do you think they were guardians of the forest? Oh my gosh, what if they were robots? They just kaboom-ed and appeared like _poof_! They might invade our Earth!" oh, and there was that type where people are simply too optimistic to the point of being delusional.

"_Everyone, _PLEASE_, BE __**QUIET!**_" most outstanding was these usually sane, quiet and stoic type of people. They were the only ones who had enjoyed silent three hours of walking down the mountain, with a peace of mind to think through about exactly what had happened. Now, their peace time had cost them. With interests. With _ridiculously high_ interests.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" let's not forget those with sleeping problems who needs at least 12 hours of sleep per day.

"There is _this much_ per cent of _this _being the case…"

"No…more likely…"

"What if…" the ones who were more interested in the strangers than the events, and didn't care about what they would do to them, started to bet on what was the story behind the weird teenagers they encountered and what they would do to everyone in the bus if they spilled a word about it to anyone else. For some reason, the three captains nor the vice captains stop the money from pooling in the betting pool's dealer's basket. Heck, Hyotei's vice actually _joined _their betting.

"Did you see their muscles? I think we should try and convince them to come join our school's tennis team, or more specifically, Rikkai's. They had fantastic agility and power, by the looks of it."

"Saa, Seiichi. I think they would rather join Seigaku, won't you agree? But I do have to say that their potential in athletic abilities seem to be quite impressive. They don't seem to be involved in tennis, though."

These two were only interested in getting those fascinating boys recruited into their own teams, and making the girl the Queen of their school to put those scary fanatic girls in line. In short, the only thing they thought about was ways to get those strange teens into doing what they wanted with least amount of trouble possible. All in all, the conversation was enough to scar accidentally-overhearing Jackal Kuwahara for life.

As you now know, the ride back from the bus was very loud and chaotic. In some people's point of view, it was enjoyable; in others', it was hell on Earth.

All the way back, Akaya was rather quiet, but no one noticed this as everyone were busy with whatever they were doing. He was holding a rosary that held a black and white joker made of glass at the centre. The sunlight brilliantly reflected off of the pendant despite the eerie feeling the smiling joker gave him. Akaya observed the cross that the Joker card was merged with. The cross had incomplete circle surrounding the intersection of the two lines, suspiciously looking as if it was made of real gold.

* * *

No one would have expected the chaos that would occur precisely ten days later, a week after the new school term began. The tennis teams, including Kirihara Akaya did not realize just exactly how much value that piece of accessory held and what it signified.

* * *

**A/N:** Character [Kirihara Bakaya] had obtained a(an) [Unidentified Mysterious Accessory] with a(an) _unknown potential._

The school dress shirts: available in fifty shades of grey ;)


	3. 2 -Odd Group

Disclaim: I don't profit from any of this.

Thank you for your review!

* * *

_**Still Saturday, when all the fiasco happened…**_

All students in the hallway, Finders and Exorcists alike, hastily stepped aside to clear a path in a well-trained manner. It was Saturday, but most students still came to school for various reasons. They didn't have much to do in their dorms, didn't go outside often (as the school had _everything_), and also, the foremost reason, they wanted to see the school's most popular group of teens. This was the Black Rose Cross Academy, the world's one and only elite academy all around the globe. It was only known as a rumour, a gossip worth shooting the breeze from time to time as a joke, but never taken seriously as it never mattered for any normal citizens in the world. This was the Black Rose Cross Academy: the mysterious school that seemed to silently move from country to country, continent to continent whenever someone managed to grasp a slightest clue that led to discovery of their school. Usually, the hall would be filled with loud whispers and heated gossip of girls and boys alike, as all the other high schools would be. However, at the moment, the loud footsteps echoed in the main hall of the academy as two of the top ranking members of the school student population's idols appeared.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Rankers!" one of the students at the side jumped, "Weren't they catching the new-?" a girl standing beside him quickly slapped a hand above the boy's mouth. Not a second later, a small tree branch flew right next to the boy's head, creating a dent in the wall. In a _reinforced_ brickwall. Poor boy paled drastically.

"Do not leak information regarding missions, newbie," the person who threw the wooden stick warned in a cold voice.

As the other one that was standing beside the scary teenager passed by them, he whispered to the frozen guy in a teasing tone, "Don't sweat it. That guy's almost always in that mood, if not worse. Try not to get caught next time, okay?" and the guy slightly ran to catch up with the other one that had just left. The poor student stood there frozen for some time, until his friend shook him out of his reverie.

"Be careful of those two. They're the Rankers. They have enough authority to rival those of administrators, apparently," his friend quietly explained in a warning tone. At her friend's blank face, she carefully asked, "You…_do _know what those are, right?"

When the boy shook his head, another friend standing beside him sighed.

"Cut him some slack; he's not in touch with our inner structures here, remember?" the second teenager explained, "Listen, Black Rose is structured according to your capabilities to handle all the impossible assignments, y'follow? So, if you are strong, you naturally rise up the pyramid. To be brief, I'll just cut out those people above here (as in, the school). You saw the two guys just now, right? They are the ones with highest capability points, according to the formal explanation. And, yes, _those_ insane exams our beloved supervisor gives, _and_ the mandatory assignments are also included. Those are the Rankers; also acts as the student council-plus-prefects of the school, if you would like a normal high school analogy. If you manage to get in, the privileges from the academy are just _blinding_. The Captains are the ones in charge of our dorms and training schedules of those that are in their squads, and sometimes their missions (But that doesn't mean that they actually do it; they ditch school at every chance they get). All Captains and Vice-Captains are Rankers, though. The two you just saw are both Captains and also the core members of the prefects. There are rumours that they work for the Dark Religious Organization of Black Order itself… We have plenty of rumours on them, actually. Comes with being famous and all."

"Isn't the Order where we're supposed to be working for after graduation?" _and how did that scary pony-tail guy know that this is my first year in this school?_

"Yepp! We might even be able to visit the HQ one day if we manage to get into the Order! Isn't that fascinating?" girls giggled around them. "By the way, don't we get enough missions from the school itself?"

"Yeah, the three of us had to catch some insane serial killer from Australia. You should've seen all those kangaroos in the field!"

The boy that was explaining was about to speak, but he was interrupted by an adult with brown hair and white lab coat, "Those missions that we give you guys as assignments are nothing compared to their jobs, kids," said the teacher wearing a name tag that said Reever Wenham.

"Hello, Mr. Wenham!" the students greeted him, "By the way, I've never seen anyone controlling the ruckus around our rooms. Are you sure there's a Ranker designated for our area?"

The teacher sighed, "First of all, Rankers are in charge of your dorms – "

"I'LL TOTALLY ACE THIS EXAM!"

"This isn't something you can become over a month of cramming; if you would just let me _finish_. As I was saying, they each get an area to look over. Anything happens in their designated area are their responsibilities to control and/or to let it roam." Reever paused as he noticed the looks of the students' as if they were about to say something, then continued, "They could –would– punish you with a penalty worse than being beat up in a sparring session, so I wouldn't try to test their limits,"_ especially with a few of them… those kids have a knack for tortu-…disciplining,_ "Anyhow, if you're feeling adventurous, you can easily go check who your _captain _is."

"…Adventurous?"

"Just find a room that doesn't have a name plaque on it within the area. Their rooms are more of a cross between normal students' and a General's; they probably won't be in until the last minute possible, though. Those brats have a terrible habit of staying out over the curfew time and get locked out often; they decided to just find another place to crash at after two weeks of attending here."

'Brats?' they all briefly wondered at their teacher's choice of words. Also, two _weeks_? Weren't the Trumps supposed to be the '_honour students'_?

As if he'd read their minds, Reever scratched his head, "Those kids are rather…unconventional… Certain combination of them can probably ignite fire by glaring." Then the science teacher glanced at his watch, and then ordered the students to go to their classes already instead of standing around and all. As he took a glance at the once again disorganized school hallway, he thought, '…And I wish their personality would stay as it is until the end...'

The wooden doors of all classrooms closed, signifying that the classes have started.

* * *

Approximately three and a half hours ago, Allen had returned from London. He was visiting the only son of Mr. Russell, the math teacher, and also to eliminate a murderer that had escaped from some random country. It was quite a coincidence that he had found Jan about to be decapitated by his said target. Thankfully, none of the bystanders believed Jan's cries for help and left before the killer did a 180 personality change on them, or else he might've had to make a choice in order to ensure the Order's secrecy. Anyhow, it all went well job-wise; the murderer was taken care of without any witnesses, the corpse was removed from the road by the Order's underlings. What didn't go well was that Jan had been making friends. Making friends with a kid that was associated with the Akumas and the Earl; the very enemy the Black Order had been fighting for about a century. Of course, he handled them quite professionally because they were all level ones and the Earl did not even fight. Allen flew from his spot and slashed through the graveyard, successfully ignoring Jan in his shock and disbelief. Letting them leave with their lives still attached was not an option. With practiced ease, Allen managed to get rid of remaining Akuma while keeping Jan spotless. The kid, for some reason he still didn't get, jumped in front of Leo-kid and tried to convince him. _Sadly_, Leo smiled and ruthlessly slashed a dagger at him, aimed to kill. That had cost Jan a lesson, and Allen a gash at his side. When he had come back to Japan, where his school was temporarily located (it was _never_ permanent), Komui decided he wanted to fix his arm, as well as applying a new 'medicine' on him. A new, untested, _science department made _medicine. **Not when he is alive and kicking, they wouldn't.**

The moment his verdict for getting hurt in such a walk-in-the-park assignment ("Take better care of yourself, Allen!" Lenalee had said) was announced, Allen was out the window, jumping off of the school's roof, and then running along the trees. With his uncle's teaching, he had managed to hide for a while and even catch a blink of sleep. Kanda probably found him during that time… Though, for a second, he thought he had seen a few people at the side. They were unfamiliar faces, so, most likely, Bookman apprentice "convinced" those people out of the forest. The knocking-Allen-out-while-he's-hurt-and-distracted was really clever of Lavi. However, it was still unfair how the three practically used him as a sacrifice to be Komui's lab rat.

Allen blearily opened his eyes with a groan, wincing at the bright light of the infirmary room. Getting knocked out really made him dizzy. Not to mention that he would probably be turning into something weird like a starfish, or worse, a bean sprout (Kanda would have a field day if that ever happened) when the Supervisor's done with him. Oh, and there was that poke he had been trying to avoi- wait what?

Allen sat up in a flash just as Komui retracted in surprise.

Lenalee laughed as she walked over towards them, "Calm down, Allen. You're safe. Nii-san didn't do anything to you. See?" Allen was the only one to miss the lingering '_yet' _still hanging in the air.

Allen looked up at Lenalee with half-lidded eyes, "Where is this?"

"Infirmary. We caught you, Allen."

"Now, Allen-kun~" their director's aura practically screamed _mad scientist_, "I'm sure you are tired from all this… ah…_hide and seek_ game, aren't you? Why don't you go and rest? This will only take a second."

Lavi and Kanda who came in to observe immediately bolted out the door. They didn't even need to hear what Komui had to say, as long as they could avoid facing another one of those operations. Lenalee casually waved before closing the door. She didn't mind the operations at all, but she had a test coming up in her 'language arts' class.

Komui then turned to Allen's defensive, or as defensive as he could get with all the straps Lenalee put on his arm, form.

1.

2..

3…

4….

The three counted as they silently walked back. It wasn't until three minutes before they heard a blood curling scream echoing from the hall which they had just come from.

'And here it begins.' Lavi shrugged idly.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, 'Three minutes… Not bad.'

'…And I should see if the files are sent…let's not forget that Komui still has to sign the forms before we deliver them… Ah, and I have to think of another way to avoid… So busy…' Lenalee was preoccupied at the moment.

'Joker? I thought he was accepted by recommandation about couple months ago? Maybe I should try to ask that director what he does to cause such pain during an operation next time; it seems to work on just about everybody!'

Four people who were each walking down towards their own rooms vaguely thought as they shuddered.

The three Exorcists walked back to their designated territories, if only to get some sleep after three hours of running and hiding in a dark forest. Hopefully, it would be after about an hour their vice-captains came running to force them into writing stacks of reports awaiting to be read and signed on each of their desks. After all, being a leader meant that many responsibilities added to their list of duties. Being known as the ultimate troublemakers sure was handy at times like this, since no one even bothered to pester them when their reputations were as high as it already was. Now, all they had to do was manage to avoid their mentors and vice-captains and they would be able to ditch any more work for a while…

The next day, Komui Lee decided to actually work on the papers that he was supposed to do and remind the students to finish their reports as well. Of course the Captains finished _their _reports right after every mission, but that didn't go same for their duties as the dorms' heads.

* * *

**1:45 a.m. Sunday**

"You stupid apprentice!" an old man with heavy black circles around his eyes smacked the redhead in the head, "I told you to finish organizing these scripts by the end of this week, and you still have it unfinished? Do I need to lock you up in the library?"

"But Panda-jiji!" Lavi sighed dramatically, "I was _busy _this entire week! And not to mention, a week starts from Sunday. Which means, by the end of this week, you technically mean by the Saturday this week!"

Unfortunately, Lavi could not hold his smarty-pants comments to himself, which earned him another smack to the head.

"It could also mean that you are _one day _late for this task, bratty apprentice! Now get to it before I start trashing every single thing in your closet. I'll burn all the magazines you hid in there as well if you don't finish up the other stack of papers assigned to you by the Order," Lavi took that as a permission for him to skip his homework. "Even if we're not exactly involved here, if you fall below _average_, I'll be sure to shred those box of headbands under your bed. Clear?"

Lavi dejectedly nodded, "Yes, Panda…" then they got into a short name-argument before Lavi went back to his books.

Average, in Bookmen language, equals a perfect score in any verbal and literal tests, and also above ninety per cent in physical. Due to the Bookman Clan's possession of unparalleled amount of knowledge in every generation, attempts on their lives and threats were very common. In order to protect themselves against those 'information thieves', they also had to be physically capable. While Bookman called it normal, Lavi called it superman. Seriously, you would never call those smart 'n' strong type of people _normal_ not to mention, when you have a figure as brilliant as himself, Lavi could consider himself on the level beyond all super heroes combined together, and more. Although, he knew at least three other people who had a horde of fans, smarts (but can't rival his), and physical abilities… Well, those teenagers were not normal either, so t'was all good.

Overall, his mentor's standard expectation of Lavi was a complete and utter *cough-excuse his language-cough*BS.

Lavi took out a Chupa Chups ® lollipop from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. His hands kept busying itself with piling up the ancient scripts in correct order in an experienced way.

'I would rather go for a spar than sign all these reports…' he frowned as he glanced at his pile of reports plus few requests from students that stayed at his wing. It was the duty of the top four Rankers to take care of the students living in dorms that were within their properties.

Oh, speaking of dorms, their work load had not lessened even when they now split it up in four! At least three months ago, it was between Yuu, Lenalee, and himself that it was immense, but shouldn't it have lessened a bit with the bean joining them in their party? There were less than a handful of people in the world that were in the same disposition as them. Even among them, Allen would never have been found if not for Cross' effort and Allen's own terrible luck.

When Allen first joined the Ranks, Komui had wanted to give him a test in order to determine his case. That did not go well when Allen had Chaoji chucked into a wall the second they ringed the bell. He was also planning on throwing Mei Ling out the window when Lenalee stepped in to rescue her roommate.

Lavi never have imagined such a thing as a furious Lenalee until that day.

'Like an angry bee,' Lavi snickered.

Things got worse when Allen, with his apathetic expression, asked why she interrupted his test.

Lavi felt his realization of hopelessness for humanity coming back at full force at the sight of a fifteen-year-old boy willing to throw a nine-year-old child out the window.

That also was the day they - the original members of the Order - realized that Allen Walker did not remember any of their fight against the Earl or Noahs.

* * *

**3:26 a.m.**

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

Soundless, each step was taken with deadly grace as a teenage boy strode through the hall of an expensive looking house. The boy's clothing was black with red linings that appeared to be a uniform of a sort. Something blue continued to sparkle near the person's head every time he took a step. The blue reflected rays of light seemed to highlight the icy blue eyes of the teenager as he silently strode through the house.

_Bzzt!_

The little device in the teen's pocket vibrated. The screen of his phone repelling small proportion of the dark hallway he occupied at the moment.

_Order_-

_-Execution of 'O' in four minutes. All evidences are to be taken care of._

Nothing could be heard in the hall as the shadow proceeded towards a room in a ghostly manner.

Only the occasional rattling of the windows suggested that the time was flowing, as if the wind was trying to remind the darkness that it was supposed to go away before the light comes.

Three knocks on the door. The person on the other side of the door rudely snorted a 'come in'.

The expression of the silent visitor remained expressionless as he opened the fancy-looking door.

The creek of the door should have warned the other occupants of the house of his presence; however no one came to check the room.

A corner of the person's mouth twitched upwards as he stepped into the room.

* * *

**A/N: **List of animals the _Black Rose Zoo_ has to offer:

Acupuncturing Panda [Special Ability: Panda Kick™]

Black-Mailing Rabbit [Hobby: Go on suicidal missions to annoy his neighbour Slice-Happy Lone-Wolf]

Slice-Happy Lone-Wolf [Dislike: Raw bean sprouts, rabbits, and octopuses; Likes: his dislikes finely chopped]

Irresistible Little Puppy [Level: Jail-Bait]

Creepy Octopus [Interests: Building robots and destroying the zoo with said robots. Warning: Not very good at tossing or catching heavy objects; usually gets crushed by them, instead.]

Scary-when-angered (Pig) Lenalee® [Interests: Playing toss with Creepy Octopus with his robots. Note the warning regarding the Creepy Octopus]

And a whole bunch of Rabid Fan Bulls*

*Notice: Rabid Fan Bulls are available in all types, genders, and races, except for Logic and Sanity. They had been incinerated due to hotness overdrive.

**More animals are in the process of being imported. Our organization does not promote hunting wild lives, unless you want to be killed, the nearby buildings crushed, or tortured; or are suicidal, masochist, a battle maniac, or a debt collector. If you are a debt collector, please do take into consideration the number of people carefully convinced by the Jail-Bait Little Puppy.


	4. 3 -New Semester

Warning: Hahaha...

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. Here's the update that you've all been asking for. :)

* * *

The next day, the first semester of the new school year began in the new elite high school with a blinding start.

Ryoma's classes consisted of fairly normal subjects: English, history, geography, Japanese, math, and science were compulsories, while physical education, business, and media were chosen as electives. According to his father, Nanjirou, knowing how media and business world functioned would later serve him in the future as a professional tennis player.

Funny how he had to take math and science no matter what...

The school's system of having compulsory and elective courses came from the west, while the system of having all of the courses throughout the entire year came from the eastern ways. Their marking scheme was a mix of both; you had to do good in assessments, tests, and the final exam, but homework, quizzes and participation in class wasn't required as long as they kept up the good mark. However, one would be bound to fail if they didn't pay attention to their studies in this school; they weren't called the most capable school for nothing. Any students that had entered this school and graduated were, at the least, taught the best way for them to become whatever it was they wanted to be, or to find their talents. This school had their classes divided from A to D. After the students' first year as freshmen in MEIF, they were divided according to the data they had collected from the students over the year. Those with the best grades attended the A level classes, and those with the worst went to the class D.

Ryoma entered his science class, which was his homeroom class. The students' first impression of their homeroom was quite traumatizing, really. An odd green smoke was escaping through the open window of the class, while a lone person with glasses sat under it with a suspicious looking, boiling…chemical.

"…What are you doing in our class, Inui-senpai?" Ryoma asked after a round of silence in the room. At the back, the students from grades 1 through 3 stared at him as if he had just declared that he would confess to his crush (not that he has any) wearing nothing but underwear. Incredibly brave, yet stupid.

"Ah Echizen," said person turned with a creepy expression on his face, "What great timing. I was just about to test this new drink on our tennis team… You will be the first to test it out…"

The teacher let Ryoma lie half-dead on his desk for the rest of the first period out of sympathy.

After a roll call, the teacher, a lady-teacher with her brown hair tied up in a pony tail, started to explain further on the school's rules and afterschool activities.

"The registration for your clubs may start today. They won't accept any forms after deadline, so you better start applying! Also, everyone must sign up for at least one afterschool activity by the school's rule. Cell phones are allowed into the class, but no texting or calling! No hats, sun-glasses, flip-flops, bikinis, tank tops, tube tops, short-shorts, and boxers. And, yes, you must be dressed at all times. Do not strip in the middle of the school." The voice in which the teacher said this was so serious that it sounded as if it actually happened before. _What a weird school._ "If you violate the school rules written in our Code of Conduct, the Disciplinary Committee will step in to punish you. Your points will also be negated." The points worked almost directly to whether you went into an A class or a D class. Being in A class meant more privilege and better education, while Ds were looked down on.

After a long list of their curfew, lights-out time, things-forbidden within the school grounds, etc., Ms. Karan smiled.

"Lastly, there is exceptional news for everyone," she announced excitedly, "this news applies to everyone in the school, from grades one to three! We will be, for the first time since the school's establishment (yes, as in, two years), we will be having a student exchange program!"

A student put a hand up to speak, "Why would we want to go to a school that's less qualified than this school?"

"Oh, but you _will_," Ms. Karan smiled, "We will be allowing three hundred students from this school to attend _Black Rose Cross Academy_ for two months, and then we will invite fifty students from them for three months here. The reason for that is because the Black Rose Academy has much less student population than any other schools in the world."

Immediately, everyone's eyes widened and the room was filled with hushed chatter.

"Does she mean Black Rose as in _the _Black Rose?"

"I thought those were rumours? There can't be such thing as a _phantom school_!"

"What if we get chosen? Is that rumour about it being super classified elite academy true?"

"Hey, what if it's full of rich, spoiled brats?"

"But I kind of want to see…"

"No, this must be a scheme."

Ryoma sighed, "That's three hundred people out of about two thousand students. There's a limit to how many freshmen they can include in such an offer."

Horio snickered, "Oi Echizen, I didn't think you'd be so humble all of the sudden! Are you afraid of not being picked?"

The said person raised his eyebrow, "I never said that I won't be the one to be chosen."

"But Ryoma-kun is a scholarship student with great grades in both academics and athletics. It won't be weird if Ryoma-kun was chosen," said Katsuo.

"Still, I would like to see if it really existed…" Apparently, Sakura was in the class as well.

'She's so quiet that I didn't notice her…' Ryoma blinked.

"Pipe down, class!" Ms. Karan slammed her attendance book on her desk, "Since it seems that everyone here seems to be familiar with the rumour on their school, I won't elaborate much further. Their school was the first to contact us to tell us their idea. Us, teachers, were quite surprised as well, but we did accept their offer." The class cheered, "We will have several people from their school to come and choose a few students that will be given the immediate permission to be included in this program. They will be in this school for two days for this purpose. Afterwards, we'll have those with the invitations to stay in Black Rose for two months, and then come back to have their students for three months."

When she saw how one of the arrogant, rich kid about to speak, she shook her head.

"We do realize that they are giving us much less students, however their system is admittedly rather exclusive and prepares everyone for the outside world better than ours."

"Then what's the qualification to get into the program, Ms. Karan?" Katsuo decided ask the first-ever useful question. He definitely deserved an A+ in this place full of spoilt brats.

"That's what I need to tell everyone," she bit her lip, "…they…err… told us that the students they were looking for had to be athletic, extremely good with obtaining information, research, and/or medical treatment. Strong mentality is the number one requirement, it says." Because _that _was specific. No, that was not at all specific! It was basically saying: 'Hey! We need some awesome geniuses or athletic jocks that don't mind getting traumatized! Mind coming here?'

"The people will be coming the day after tomorrow (that'll be Wednesday) and the day after for scouting. They will have the chosen three hundred people listed at the school's main bulletin board on Friday, and will guide everyone to their school," she nervously chuckled, "it seemed they had bought a large mountain nearby and had their school placed there…" as impossible as that sounds, that is. "If you want to attend to A classes next year, just being chosen in this program will guarantee you a place in an A level course! Please do your best to be chosen by them, understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Karan!" these classmates of his were such obedient puppies. Ryoma sighed.

His next class was a history class. 'I'll probably be in B-History next year,' he thought. The Echizens were not the type to dwell in the past, after all. …That, and it wasn't related to tennis; as simple as that.

During lunch, Katsuo, Horio, and Kachiro, the freshmen trio, and Ryoma were found in the cafeteria.

"I wonder who would be chosen for the exchange program!" Katsuo nervously clapped his hands together, "To think that there actually was something like that legendary school existed…"

"Ha! This Horio, with his five-year experience in tennis, will certainly be accepted into their tennis team!"

"I don't think that school specializes in tennis, Horio-kun…" Kachiro sweat dropped.

"Either way," the teen with dark green hair yawned, "we'll see who would be chosen when the supposed 'ticket distributors' come."

"Well, that aside… Let's go sign up at the school's tennis club after school!"

They _were _only fifteen, after all.

* * *

**After School…**

…It wasn't much of a surprise that Echizen had to beat up three quarters of the high school tennis club members' butts before the Regulars of three split teams came to save everyone else from their embarrassment and stop their all-time Super Rookie's tantrum. Apparently, one of them dared to look down on him and let a taunt slip. Unfortunately, Ryoma took it as a challenge (_"*smirk*Hm, is that so? Then I suppose you could teach this amateur brat how to play like a professional. Ne, _**senpai**_?") _and took it upon himself to start beating up his challengers left and right ("*_Vein pops* Yadda; I'm not done here, yet, senpai-dachi. Wait couple more minutes. I still have to beat up the other– Hey, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, let me down!"_).

Later, their useless coach came to accuse the three tennis teams of intentionally dragging out the meeting in order to watch the freshman completely obliterate every single ego possessed by the high schoolers from their windows. –

* * *

"Ahn? Ore-sama does not do such cowardly acts as peeking. It would be preferable if you defined it as surveying our tennis teams' capabilities, coach, nah Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Fufu… I believe that it is also your responsibility to overlook our teams' level, no, coach?"

"We can't be careless in front of teams."

"They're slacking off. All of them need to be reprimanded before being punished."

"How many laps do you think Ochibi will get, Oishi, Momo? About twenty?"

"According to my calculations, it should be fifteen…"

"…Since it is thanks to him that we get to spend our time in this meeting with little more entertainment."

"Ah, I pray for that rookie."

"Puri."

"Only if there was sweet, sweet caramel flavoured popcorn here…"

"At this rate, you'll get as round as your name, Marui-senpai."

"And you'll be smacked by Marui, Akaya."

"Hahaha… We should ask Oru-san and Itsuki-san that picked fight with Echizen-san of their faults as well…"

"You're being too kind, Chotarou. It's the brat's fault for getting agitated over something so small."

"Zzzzz…." (sound of Jirou breathing as he sleeps)

* * *

-And the coach exploded on them. The boy was as bratty, but skilled, as ever. Oh, and also, Tezuka found a registration form to Seigaku tennis club taped on his door when everyone returned from the meeting/scolding/arguing. This was one of those rare moments Tezuka allowed a smile on his face.

* * *

"Supervisor Komui Lee," little Allen glared, "if you don't turn me back to normal by the end of the day _today_, I will not be doing any favours for you regarding Timcampy."

Komui sat in his place, tied to his office chair, horrified. That not-very-normal golem had the tendency to memorize anything it sees and reporting it to people it sees fit (in most cases, Allen). If Allen doesn't control Tim, it would record his works every time he started a project and tell on his lovely Lenalee, resulting in destruction of most of his precious experiments. That or it'll sit on his coffee mug and won't move until he got a move on the enormous mountain in his office called paperwork. Either way, that golem was a monster in Komui's eyes.

"B-but Allen~ It takes a looooooot of time to analyze the data and to make an antidote! I have to sleep! I can't let my Lenalee see me in such a horrendous, sleep-deprived state!" Komui wailed, much to Allen's annoyance.

"You are saying that you would send me on missions looking like _this_?" a corner of Allen's mouth twitched as he gestured generally at his body. He was wearing a modified version of the Captains' uniform, with his usual red ribbon around the neck. He also had a white roman numeral about the size of his head on his back. The angry frown on his face looked too adorable for Lenalee to handle, but Allen already had disposed of all of her spare cameras. Most, if not all, of the students of Black Rose would have attacked him, if it wasn't for his threats to run them to their early graves if anyone speaks a word of this incident. Seeing one of their hot issue chasing Komui, the students put two and twos together and decided to leave them to it.

Their thoughts consisted of something like: 'Better him than us. Yep, it most definitely feels better to be alive.'

Back to the situation at hand, Komui laughed awkwardly, "I told you it's not that kind of a mission, right? I-I mean, everyone already went through it! It's an initiation!"

"It's too late for an initiation, stupid octopi."

Lenalee sighed, "What nii-san means, Allen-kun, it's the tradition of the prefects to have a handicap while on an A-rank job."

Allen deadpanned in a way that made a dignified Captain of the Black Rose look like a 5-year-old child, "I am not required to keep up that record."

"But Allen-kun-"

Little Allen in his fifteen centimeter body jumped onto Tim. Apparently, even in his shrunk state, the experience and agility of his had not been affected all that much. The injuries Komui and Komurins were sporting were the proof of that. Curse that 'Innocence' of his. Tim held onto Allen's body with its tail. Allen looked at Komui with the same deadpan look as before, albeit with a hint of frustration, "Antidote. Now."

"Will you listen to what I am about to tell you if I give you the antidote?"

'So he did have the antidote ready… Curse that scientist.' Allen thought with a growl, "…fine."

'Well, it's only a temporary antidote, but it should be enough to get him to cooperate…' Komui sweated slightly as he handed over a blue vile.

"That's good, Moyashi-chan, isn't it?" a grinning Lavi popped up out of nowhere, causing Allen to yelp and fall onto Komui's pile of papers.

Lavi laughed at Allen's misfortune as he threw a pair of boots into a pile of paperwork in the other side of the room. Komui didn't seem to mind at all. "So I heard about this new project the Order's trying to involve us in. What's this about bringing in so many civilians –_untrained _civilians – into this business?" They recognized this side of Lavi; it was the heir of the Bookman clan, Lavi Bookman Junior.

"Yes, this is a new idea suggested by Malcolm C. Reverrier of the Central. They wanted to see how many students of the outside we could possibly find use of and recruit. We are in need of many more wielders of Innocence, and also courageous Finders and nurses. With how _they _had been so quiet, the Central seems to be anticipating them to be gathering more resources and are bracing for a huge attack. For that, they want us to invite capable looking teenagers and train them to be…" Komui paused to look for the right word.

"Useful?" Kanda walked in that moment, wearing the Captain's uniform without the tie and the jacket held over his shoulder.

Komui smiled ruefully at his suggestion of the word. "…Precisely. But it was also decided that it would be better if you guys who experienced being in the front line yourselves would have clearer judgement on choosing the candidates for our potential soldiers."

Allen's expression turned blank, "You want us to find which kids would make good weapons." It was more of a statement than a question.

Lavi nodded, "I'll bet they want us to weed out the ones that aren't strong enough to survive the pressure."

Lenalee stared at her tea, "And kill off those who might disrupt our war."

"Shut them up or make them join. We'll have to expell most of them before we begin telling them anything anyway." Kanda added his two cents.

"All of you are correct," the light reflected off of Komui's glasses, making it so that they couldn't see his eyes. "It was also decided that the four of you will be in charge of their practical training and room arrangements. We'll have the boys shifted between the three of you and Lenalee will be taking care of the girls. If anything happens, you have my permission to deal with them as prefects of the school… Okay, _Trumps?_" Komui said the last part with a teasing voice and a goofy smile, sending Allen and Kanda into an outburst screaming in protest to _not _to call them that. They hated how the prefects were coded according to trump cards, which were decided by the head priestess of the Black Order, Hevlaska. It didn't help that most of the school population were their rabid fans and wanted to find some cheesy name to group them together in. Did they mention that they had magazines solely dedicated to the Trumps and the Rankers?

Allen sat on Timcampy's head, which had grown larger than himself so that he could sit on him. "Do we know where you are going?"

"Yes, yes!" Lavi put his hand up, "I know where they're going~! It's the new school in the middle of Japan called Multi Elites' Institutional Facility. It sounds like a school for smart and rich kids, but apparently, they also have scholarships for athletic students. Recruit some cuties for me on Wednesday for me, Reever!" Lavi inconspicuously reached for Tim.

Allen hugged Tim while glaring at Lavi. Since Allen had arrived at the Order, he seemed to have general dislike for people. While being able to handle the student mob professionally, he always shied away when a group of people came at him. Lavi was the first to notice and point this out to everyone. Once the Ranker Fanclub Association found out, he unfortunately had to discover that having a scary image helped him to repel some people. The first time they surrounded him on purpose, though, he froze like a statue and would have been stripped by them, if not for Kanda showing up and dragging him to Komui's office for another job from the Order.

The voice that brought him back from his reverie was, surprisingly, from Kanda. "Where's your rosary, bean sprout?"

"What? Bakanda, I always keep it here when-…" Allen put his hand on his chest to find…nothing. Not a thing. Wha-? 'I put it on when I changed into the school uniform… I don't wear it when I go on missions from Rose Cross, only on the Order's assignments I leave it out of my shirt. So it should still be on me. Did I drop it?'

"Missing items search is always available for Lavi at the regular price~" said the Bookman apprentice.

"No, thank you," was Allen's reply.

"Now, then," Komui clapped his hands with a smile, "let's get ready to organize our dorm areas and un-booby-trap those areas, shall we?"

All three boys thought, 'Our dorm areas are booby-trapped?'

Everybody knew that Lenalee's room was practically impossible to approach, no thanks to Komui.

"Oh, and don't forget to learn to be like a civilian by Friday! We can't go around showing off your power in daylight, so finish preparing yourselves by tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Allen, it'll cost you if you don't find that Trump Card soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: **I need room arrangements. Which DGM and PoT characters do you want to see rooming together? I haven't the faintest clue...

They will have 3-4 people per room because their rooms will be big. :)


	5. 4 -The Project

Warning: Hahaha...

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. Here's the update that you've all been asking for. :)

* * *

The next day, the first semester of the new school year began in the new elite high school with a blinding start.

Ryoma's classes consisted of fairly normal subjects: English, history, geography, Japanese, math, and science were compulsories, while physical education, business, and media were chosen as electives. According to his father, Nanjirou, knowing how media and business world functioned would later serve him in the future as a professional tennis player.

Funny how he had to take math and science no matter what...

The school's system of having compulsory and elective courses came from the west, while the system of having all of the courses throughout the entire year came from the eastern ways. Their marking scheme was a mix of both; you had to do good in assessments, tests, and the final exam, but homework, quizzes and participation in class wasn't required as long as they kept up the good mark. However, one would be bound to fail if they didn't pay attention to their studies in this school; they weren't called the most capable school for nothing. Any students that had entered this school and graduated were, at the least, taught the best way for them to become whatever it was they wanted to be, or to find their talents. This school had their classes divided from A to D. After the students' first year as freshmen in MEIF, they were divided according to the data they had collected from the students over the year. Those with the best grades attended the A level classes, and those with the worst went to the class D.

Ryoma entered his science class, which was his homeroom class. The students' first impression of their homeroom was quite traumatizing, really. An odd green smoke was escaping through the open window of the class, while a lone person with glasses sat under it with a suspicious looking, boiling…chemical.

"…What are you doing in our class, Inui-senpai?" Ryoma asked after a round of silence in the room. At the back, the students from grades 1 through 3 stared at him as if he had just declared that he would confess to his crush (not that he has any) wearing nothing but underwear. Incredibly brave, yet stupid.

"Ah Echizen," said person turned with a creepy expression on his face, "What great timing. I was just about to test this new drink on our tennis team… You will be the first to test it out…"

The teacher let Ryoma lie half-dead on his desk for the rest of the first period out of sympathy.

After a roll call, the teacher, a lady-teacher with her brown hair tied up in a pony tail, started to explain further on the school's rules and afterschool activities.

"The registration for your clubs may start today. They won't accept any forms after deadline, so you better start applying! Also, everyone must sign up for at least one afterschool activity by the school's rule. Cell phones are allowed into the class, but no texting or calling! No hats, sun-glasses, flip-flops, bikinis, tank tops, tube tops, short-shorts, and boxers. And, yes, you must be dressed at all times. Do not strip in the middle of the school." The voice in which the teacher said this was so serious that it sounded as if it actually happened before. _What a weird school._ "If you violate the school rules written in our Code of Conduct, the Disciplinary Committee will come in; most of you won't enjoy meeting them."

After a long list of their curfew, lights-out time, things-forbidden within the school grounds, etc., Ms. Karan smiled.

"Lastly, there is exceptional news for everyone," she announced excitedly, "this news applies to everyone in the school, from grades one to three! We will be, for the first time since the school's establishment (yes, as in, two years), we will be allowing three hundred students to attend _Black Rose Cross Academy_ for six months!"

Immediately, everyone's eyes widened and the room was filled with hushed chatter.

"Does she mean Black Rose as in _the _Black Rose?"

"I thought they were rumours? There can't be such thing as a _phantom school_!"

"What if we get chosen? Is that rumour about it being super classified elite academy true?"

"Hey, what if it's full of rich, spoiled brats?"

"But I kind of want to see…"

"No, this must be a scam."

Ryoma sighed, "That's three hundred people out of about two thousand students. There's a limit to how many freshmen they can include in such an offer."

Horio snickered, "Oi Echizen, I didn't think you'd be so humble all of the sudden! Are you afraid of not being picked?"

The said person raised his eyebrow, "I never said that I won't be the one to be chosen."

"But Ryoma-kun is a scholarship student with great grades in both academics and athletics. It won't be weird if Ryoma-kun was chosen," said Katsuo.

"Still, I would like to see if it really existed…" Apparently, Sakura was in the class as well.

'She's so quiet that I didn't notice her…' Ryoma blinked.

"Pipe down, class!" Ms. Karan slammed her attendance book on her desk, "Since it seems that everyone here seems to be familiar with the rumour on their school, I won't elaborate much further. Their school was the first to contact us to tell us their idea. Us, teachers, were quite surprised as well, but we did accept their offer." The class cheered, "We will have several people from their school to come and choose a few students that will be given the immediate permission to be included in this program. They will be in this school for two days for this purpose. Afterwards, we'll have those with the invitations to stay in Black Rose for two months. Out of the three hundred, only those who qualify during the two months will stay the rest of the semester."

When she saw one of the arrogant, rich kid about to speak, she shook her head.

"We do realize we are giving away too many of our school population, however their system admittedly prepares everyone for the outside world better than we can."

"Then what's the qualification to get into the program, Ms. Karan?" Katsuo decided ask the first-ever useful question. He definitely deserved an A+ in this place full of spoilt brats.

"That's what I need to tell everyone," she bit her lip, "…they…err… told us that the students they were looking for had to be athletic, extremely good with obtaining information, research, and/or medical treatment. Strong mentality is the number one requirement, it says." Because _that _was specific. No, that was not at all specific!

"The people will be coming the day after tomorrow (that'll be Wednesday) and the day after for scouting. They will have the chosen people listed on the school's main bulletin board on Friday, and will guide everyone to their school," she nervously chuckled, "it seemed they had bought a large mountain nearby and had their school placed there…" as impossible as that sounds, that is. "If you want to attend A-level classes next year, just being chosen in this program will guarantee you a place in the courses! Please do your best to be chosen by them, understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Karan!" these classmates of his were such obedient puppies. Ryoma sighed.

His next class was a history class. 'I'll probably be in B-History next year,' he thought. The Echizens were not the type to dwell in the past, after all. …That, and it wasn't related to tennis; as simple as that.

During lunch, Katsuo, Horio, and Kachiro, the freshmen trio, and Ryoma were found in the cafeteria.

"I wonder who would be chosen for the exchange program!" Katsuo nervously clapped his hands together, "To think that there actually was something like that legendary school existed…"

"Ha! This Horio, with his five-year experience in tennis, will certainly be accepted into their tennis team!"

"I don't think that school specializes in tennis, Horio-kun…" Kachiro sweat dropped.

"Either way," the teen with dark green hair yawned, "we'll see who would be chosen when the supposed 'ticket distributors' come."

"Well, that aside… Let's go sign up at the school's tennis club after school!"

They _were _only fifteen, after all.

* * *

**After School…**

…It wasn't much of a surprise that Echizen had to beat up three quarters of the high school tennis club members' butts before the Regulars of three split teams came to save everyone else from their embarrassment and stop their all-time Super Rookie's tantrum. Apparently, one of them dared to look down on him and let a taunt slip. Unfortunately, Ryoma took it as a challenge (_"*smirk*Hm, is that so? Then I suppose you could teach this amateur brat how to play like a professional. Ne, _**senpai**_?") _and took it upon himself to start beating up his challengers left and right ("*_Vein pops* Yadda; I'm not done here, yet, senpai-dachi. Wait couple more minutes. I still have to beat up the other– Hey, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, let me down!"_).

Later, their useless coach came to accuse the three tennis teams of intentionally dragging out the meeting in order to watch the freshman completely obliterate every single ego possessed by the high schoolers from their windows. –

* * *

"Ahn? Ore-sama does not do such cowardly acts as peeking. It would be preferable if you defined it as surveying our tennis teams' capabilities, coach, nah Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Fufu… I believe that it is also your responsibility to overlook our teams' level, no, coach?"

"We can't be careless in front of teams."

"They're slacking off. All of them need to be reprimanded before being punished."

"How many laps do you think Ochibi will get, Oishi, Momo? About twenty?"

"According to my calculations, it should be fifteen…"

"…Since it is thanks to him that we get to spend our time in this meeting with little more entertainment."

"Ah, I pray for that rookie."

"Puri."

"Only if there was sweet, sweet caramel flavoured popcorn here…"

"At this rate, you'll get as round as your name, Marui-senpai."

"And you'll be smacked by Marui, Akaya."

"Hahaha… We should ask Oru-san and Itsuki-san that picked fight with Echizen-san of their faults as well…"

"You're being too kind, Chotarou. It's the brat's fault for getting agitated over something so small."

"Zzzzz…." (sound of Jirou breathing as he sleeps)

* * *

-And the coach exploded on them. They met to discuss a back up plan in case one of the regulars had to take absence for six months. In the end, they decided the remaining members would form one team by competing against each other. It was about time the three tennis teams combined, anyway.

Tezuka found a registration form to Seigaku tennis club taped on his door when everyone returned from the meeting/scolding/arguing. This was one of those rare moments Tezuka allowed a smile on his face.

* * *

Lavi laughed at Allen's bandaged state as he threw a pair of boots into a pile of paperwork in the other side of the room. Komui didn't seem to mind at all. "So I heard about this new project the Order's trying to involve us in. What's this about bringing in so many civilians –_untrained _civilians – into this business?" They recognized this side of Lavi; it was the heir of the Bookman clan, Lavi Bookman Junior.

"Yes, this is a new idea suggested by Reverrier. The Central is starting to be worried that we might not be able to defend ourselves against _them_. They wanted to see how many students of the outside we could possibly find use of and recruit. We are always short on exorcists, and also courageous Finders and nurses. With how _they _had been so quiet, the Central seems to be anticipating them to be gathering more resources and are bracing for a huge attack. For that, they want us to invite capable looking teenagers and train them to be…" Komui paused to look for the right word.

"Useful?" Kanda walked in that moment, wearing the Captain's uniform without the tie and the jacket held over his shoulder.

Komui smiled ruefully at his suggestion of the word. "…Precisely. But it was also decided that it would be better if you guys who experienced being in the front line yourselves would have clearer judgement on choosing the candidates for our potential soldiers."

Allen's expression turned blank, "You want us to find which kids would make good weapons." It was more of a statement than a question.

Lavi nodded, "I'll bet they want us to weed out the ones that aren't strong enough to survive the pressure."

Lenalee stared at her tea, "Ha... I'm afraid this is becoming a norm."

"We have no time to be concerned about minority. The Noah Clan is our top priority." Kanda said.

"All of you are correct," the light reflected off of Komui's glasses, making it so that they couldn't see his eyes. "It was also decided that the four of you will be in charge of their practical training and room arrangements. We'll have the boys shifted between the three of you and Lenalee will be taking care of the girls. If anything happens, you have my permission to deal with them as prefects of the school… Okay, _Trumps?_" Komui said the last part with a teasing voice and a goofy smile, sending Allen and Kanda into an outburst screaming in protest to _not _to call them that. They hated how the prefects were coded according to trump cards, which were decided by the head priestess of the Black Order, Hevlaska. It didn't help that most of the school population were their rabid fans and wanted to find some cheesy name to group them together in. Did they mention that they had magazines solely dedicated to the Trumps and the Rankers?

Allen sat on Timcampy's head, which had grown as big as Komui's armchair so that Allen could sit on him. "Tsk, which dogs are you taking, Komui? I'm not kind enough to volunteer on a death sentence duty."

"Oh, oh!" Lavi put his hand up, "I know whom and where! It's the new school in the middle of Japan called Multi Elites' Institutional Facility. It sounds like a school for smart and rich kids, but apparently, they also have scholarships for athletic students. Recruit some cuties for me on Wednesday for me, Reever!" Lavi avoided Allen's question, Allen noticed. He let it by since it didn't matter anyhow if he wasn't the one to go.

Lavi inconspicuously reached for Tim.

Allen hugged Tim while glaring at Lavi. Since Allen had arrived at the Order, he seemed to have general dislike for people. While being able to handle the student mob professionally, he always shied away when a group of people came at him. Lavi was the first to notice and point this out to everyone. Once the Ranker Fanclub Association found out, he unfortunately had to discover that having a scary image helped him to repel some people. The first time they surrounded him on purpose, though, he froze like a statue and would have been stripped by them, if not for Kanda showing up and dragging him to Komui's office for another job from the Order.

The voice that brought him back from his reverie was, surprisingly, from Kanda. "Where's your rosary, bean sprout?"

"What? Bakanda, I always keep it here when-…" Allen put his hand on his chest to find…nothing. Not a thing. Wha-? 'I put it on when I changed into the school uniform… I don't wear it when I go on missions from Rose Cross, only on the Order's assignments I leave it out of my shirt. So it should still be on me. Did I drop it?'

"Missing items search is always available for Lavi at the regular price~" said the Bookman apprentice.

"No," was Allen's reply.

"Now, then," Komui clapped his hands with a smile, "let's get ready to organize our dorm areas and un-booby-trap those areas, shall we?"

All three boys thought, 'Our dorm areas are booby-trapped?'

Everybody knew that Lenalee's room was practically impossible to approach, no thanks to Komui.

"Oh, and don't forget to learn to be like a civilian by Friday! We can't go around showing off your power in daylight, so finish preparing yourselves by tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Allen, it'll cost you if you don't find that Trump Card soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: **I need room arrangements. Which DGM and PoT characters do you want to see rooming together? I haven't the faintest clue...

They will have 3-4 people per room because their rooms will be big. :)


	6. 5 -Wednesday

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**A/N: Hello, and a huge applaud for those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this. They were all very much appreciated. :)**

* * *

"Say, Hannah, have you seen the news this morning?"

"No. Was there anything interesting?"

"Yeah! Our _dear _Sapphire-sama (since we moved to Japan) did a mission yesterday! In _Japan! _While _we _were in Japan! I've finally been within twenty spherical kilometres of our dream~" the girl was seemingly about to collapse.

"WHAT?!" the third one appeared to go into hysterics, "We've got to contact the Fan club's association about this! Dear gods, normal students were given weekends off this week, right? Let's go watch the scene!"

"The police will keep the site preserved," the Hannah-girl agreed dreamily.

"We get to see the perfect scene of assassination with our own eyes… I would die happy if I could see our Trumps' masterpieces fresh!"

The three girls giggled and chatted about something that would send shivers down an old veteran as they passed by a polished wooden (in appearance) door with a sign that said: 'Prefects'. It had several stab wounds, some scorched black spots, scratch marks that could've been made by wild animals, and 'light' dents. It was questionable how the door was still standing and functional. From there leaked intense mixed auras. Let's take a peak, shall we?

Inside sat four people. On the khaki coloured armchair sat Kanda Yuu with a large window directly behind him. He was reading his thick book with interest. The subtitle on the page was '_Chapter 11 Sports of Current Era –Swordsmanship Section VI: Countries and Types_'.

On Kanda's left sat Lenalee on the elegant rich chocolate coloured sofa placed against the wall. She had sparkles and roses around her as she was completely engrossed in her reading. Sometimes she would sniffle, and sometimes she would smile. She was reading the same book as Kanda, and it read '_Chapter 69 Teenagers' Behavioural Studies –Teenage Girls' Psychology Section II: Dream Romance'_.

A human-sized Allen sat on the armchair across from Kanda. Allen had two books out; one that was same as Kanda and Lenalee's, and another labeled dictionary. He, just like the two other teens, seemed pretty absorbed in the book. However, one could tell that he wasn't exactly reading the book as his eyes remained stationary at one place instead of rolling along the words on the book. He was staring at the book as if asking 'What kind of foreign, unidentified creature is this? Who created this creature? Could that creator be alien? Maybe I'll get something if I dissect this monster. Why is this in front of me? What the heck is this thing talking about? What's this word and why is it not in the dictionary?' and so on. He continued to flip pages for he didn't understand the nonsense that was this book. The subject? _Chapter 1 Common Sense and Expectations –Ethics Section I: Human Morals_.

Lavi sat in between Allen and Lenalee, half asleep with his book open on the table. He let his head rest on the table as he sort of read, while sort of observing the three people that were reading. He looked at Lenalee, and actually wondered if he should take a peek at what she was reading. He decided not to when Lenalee seemed to smile with a creepy aura around her. Was that Komui's mad scientist look just now? He didn't want to know. Then he saw Allen having a mental breakdown across from him. The teen's expression was cross between curiosity, confusion, and…terror? Allen finally stopped flipping on one page and started to read with utter shock, then the shock changing into fascination. Although… he seemed to be spending more time reading his dictionary than the actual book itself. Yuu seemed the most normal out of the three at the moment, and that was a miracle in itself. He was reading, now with his legs crossed and an elbow on the armrest, the book Komui had given the four of them.

Title of the book was World outside: Students' Edition Compact.

Lavi glanced at the random page he opened up to: _Chapter 6 Organizational Studies –Authorities and Power Section III: Student Group Categories_.

How did this happen?

* * *

**Flashback**

"Laaaaavviiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuun~"

"Uwah!" Komui flew towards Lavi, crying. Lavi was lying on the railing of the Order's staircase as the classes were still going on. It was normal for the prefects to _not _attend their classes, as their strength was more than enough for the Academy and the Order. Heck, they were already in the Order, and this supposed "schooling" system was basically a preparation of rookies for the Order, as five Generals training two or three people weren't enough. Not to mention that Cross had ever had one pupil under him, which was Allen. Anyhow, Lavi was napping with his new book about rabbits on his face, and arms behind his head. Who said that Allen was the only one who could balance? Lavi immediately jumped from the railing to the floor above, doing a flip on the railing to land on the next floor. From his position, he asked Komui with a sweat drop. "K-Komui, what's wrong? Did Lenalee or Reever tell you to work on your papers or something?"

"No…" he seemed to contemplate, "Though, that does seem pretty bad… But the reason I needed you was because I need you to find Kanda and Allen!"

Lavi blinked before narrating out the solutions in a mechanical manner. He was getting used to this, "Forest Section C9. Kanda doesn't like his golem on when he's testing his maximum scanning range capacity. On the third tower's roof, there's a small space where some canaries made a nest. Allen seemed to be interested in seeing…creatures that resemble Tim."

"Thank YOUUUUUUUUU!" Komui disappeared in a flash. He didn't even consider for a second as to why Kanda was in the third layer of the forest, which was quite far, with his golem off, or why Allen suddenly decided to go bird-watching on a roof that was…well, on a _tower_. Towers tended to be tall, while long distances tended to be difficult to travel to get in contact with when needed. He was thankful that Komui didn't ask about Lenalee. Last time he was asked and ended up answering correctly, Komui demanded how in the world Lavi knew what his dear Lenalee was doing and decided to give him detention. Detention, as in surviving the entire lunch break in a room that shot out spikes, sharpened wooden logs, rained arrows and such. He didn't know how he survived, but he did get sent to the infirmary for sometime afterwards. Komui was kind enough to mention that Lavi was allowed a 30 minute lunch break afterwards, before being forced to attend a full day's worth of classes as a punishment on the next day. Lavi swore never to tell Komui anything he knows about Lenalee ever again, including Lenalee's chest-waist-hip size. Komurins would break lose if the exact extent of his information network ever leaked out.

He went up to the roof to see the scenery, and was not disappointed. There was Yuu in all his long-haired glory, glaring a bear to stay still as he searched around the area with all his senses except for sight. He was sitting on top of the bear. The bear whimpered, but did as he was…glared…?

Then there was their bean sprout on the Southern roof, which was Kings' Dormitory area. He hung upside down from the roof, being supported by his white mantle that was tied to the tip of the tower, and curiously staring at the baby birds demanding for food.

Not soon after, Timcampy came out of Joker's dorm's (singular possessive because it was his room) window and shot straight towards Allen, hitting him in the head. Allen dangled on the roof as he let go of his grip when his hands flew to his head. From just below where Allen was (dangerously) dangling on the roof, something reddish-black and white shot upwards like a rocket to where Whitey was. She stayed afloat in front of Allen. Noise Marie was also seen rushing to Kanda's location, listening for Kanda's heartbeat and the bear's whimper.

The exact moment when two people plus a golem reached Allen and Kanda, their golems came to life.

**[All prefects please come to the prefects' office. All prefects, all prefects please come to the prefects' office. Thank you.]**

* * *

Kanda glared at Marie and talked into Marie's golem, "It's probably about another lecture about being careful and such. I'm not attending; just send a _condensed_ summary to my room later if something worth my time was discussed."

* * *

Allen stared at Lenalee with his usual apathetic face, "I'm busy, M- Lenalee."

"You were about to say Ms. Lee, weren't you?"

"…"

"You have to come. It's a meeting."

"I'm having an important conference with Mr. and Mrs. Birds about their future plans on educating their children. Tim, come here, please." He talked into his golem, "I'm currently occupied with another important meeting. Please, go ahead without me."

Lenalee sighed, "To be honest, I wouldn't attend either if only this wasn't my turn to be the secretary."

* * *

Lavi came back down from the roof, into quite spacious place between the triangular roof and the ceiling of the highest floor. It was one of their favourite places to hide from the fans when things got rough because the place was high and no one ever thought to look for them in such dangerous places. He sat there, thinking, 'No one would come anyway, except for Lenalee who's doing the writing this week,' and nodded.

He took out his golem and said, "No one would be there, and I know everything that goes around here anyway. I'll catch up with Lenalee's summary report. Okie dokie?"

In the supervisor's office, Johnny cried, "But I'll be the one to be bashed if you guys don't come!"

* * *

"Che. That's your problem."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I've got to cut the line. It's rude to be on call in a conversation, and I need to translate for both Tim and the birds."

* * *

"No thanks, Johnny. There are books to be read and ladies to be picked up, you know?"

* * *

"Aww… Since there isn't anyone going, can't we cancel this meeting? I was going to go look for spare parts nii-san might have saved up…"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" chorused the science department. "Komui said…uh… Oh, yeah, Komui said he had something to give you guys! For _free _without any strings attached!"

* * *

Allen's ears perked up, "Free gift? No strings?"

* * *

"It's supposed to be an ultra-rare item that's exclusive to our organization! Even Lavi probably hadn't seen it."

* * *

"Ho-oh~ You do realize how bad you're going to get it if that's not true, right?"

* * *

"And there's information about all types of information on civilians' lives, including modern swordsmanship and latest fashion trends!"

* * *

Kanda seemed to contemplate the offer, "…Modern swords, eh?"

* * *

"I'm in!" Lenalee clapped, 'I'm this week's representative, anyway. I have to attend any meetings occurring this week.'

* * *

…And that was how they got to the meeting room. Komui handed out the book to four of them, and told them to read most of it, so they wouldn't arouse any suspicion. Kanda had a feeling that this was a part of Komui's scheme to give them some time to live a 'normal' life as kids for once, but didn't voice out the thought.

They all settled down, reading casually. That was at the _beginning_, about fifteen minutes ago. During that time, Allen went out and got a dictionary, Lenalee went to borrow a pile of books from the other students, returning ten minutes later with empty hands and a devilish smile, and Kanda was polishing seventeen different swords, knives, daggers, etc. while reading. Lavi breezed through first few chapters with ease, before pausing to see how the others were doing, and saw the scene as explained above.

* * *

Komui could not think of anyway how reading that book of common sense for civilians be any harm to the four of them who will be teaching the civilians starting Friday. Hopefully, they took in the information like how most students would take them in, and not act like some children that just came out into the real world for the first time; which, in two of their cases, weren't that far from the truth. He just hoped that Kanda and Allen would not separate from Lenalee and Lavi on the first day. Or worse, get separated _together_. Somehow, his instinct was telling him to order an extra large first-aid kit from G-Market.

* * *

"Wahahahaha it's ochibi-chan this time!" Kikumaru Eiji, third year in high school, laughed as he rolled on the floor that morning.

The day had finally come for the school, and for those who wanted to get grade points without having to go through long and boring studying time, this was the best chance to get it. This was also important for the tennis club because then they could spend less time studying and more on tennis. They heard that there were less writing and memorizing in their partner exchange academy.

"Finally! Someone other than me to fall into those traps!" Momo cheered in relief.

"I guess we forgot to mention that loitering around the dorm before and after certain times is not allowed, huh?" Fuji chuckled.

"You let your guard down, Echizen," Niou did an imitation for Tezuka who was on laundry duty for the day with Inui.

"You must be slacking off if you fell for the first trap," Sanada reprimanded.

"Now, now, Gen," Yukimura tried to stifle his snickers, "The boy's new here. We should have warned him beforehand." The key word there is _tried._

"There's no better way to learn things than to experience it themselves!" Atobe wasn't very discrete in his utter amusement in seeing him in dismay.

The anger mark on Ryoma's head continued to pile up one by one, with each and every comment. He glared at everyone in an attempt to salvage what little bit of his pride left, but it was hard to look intimidating with his face glowing red in embarrassment. "LET ME DOWN ALREADY!" he _had _been hanging there for at least an hour even after they came to mock him.

"That's not how you should ask your senpai-dachi for a favor, is it?" Fuji pat Ryoma on the head with a smile, "What's the magic word~?"

Ryoma growled, "_Please_ help me get down, senpai."

"There's a good boy," Marui snickered as he came to untie him from his location right in front of his room.

"Say, what were you doing so late at night out of your room?" Momo asked.

"I left the rule book that I was supposed to read in the lounge," Ryoma massaged his sore neck.

"The rule book was supposed to be read by yesterday, Echizen. Have you not finished reading it?" darn, he'd forgotten that Yanagi Renji was supposed to be one of the disciplinary committee.

Ryoma avoided looking at him in the eyes with a sweat, "It's not like anyone actually reads them…"

During this time, Eiji popped up juggling bananas from the kitchen. "Hoy, hoy~! Let's have breakfast, everyone! Today's a special, nya!"

"Oh, the meals here are quite good. You'll be surprised, Echizen," Fuji walked ahead with his usual smile, other people following suit after smelling the scent of their breakfast from the cafeteria. Ryoma had never been more thankful for Eiji's presence than at the moment, especially when Yanagi decided to give him the silent warning.

Everyone sat in small groups in the eating area in their dorm. There were several tables and many chairs for them and other students that were also accepted in with a special acknowledgement other than money. In the middle of the breakfast, however, the principal came up on the school TV.

_"Good morning, everyone! How was your first couple days of school so far?"_

'Loud, noisy, never peaceful, hung upside-down, humiliated, the rest of the non-regular members suck…' were Ryoma's sentiments exactly.

None the less, the principal continued. _"Well, I hope everything had been going well making friends and getting settled into your living area. Now today, as mentioned, we will be inviting seven people from the school, Black Rose Cross Academy to go around our school to decide on 300 talented individuals to be given 3 months study in the best academy in the entire world! You must be excited, right?"_

The students in the cafeteria cheered and clapped.

_"Good, good~! We would like you all to know that there would be an announcement at the beginning of the first period class. There were couple requests from them to change our normal schedule for the two days they are here, but not one that I could tell you~ Therefore, the classes and the extra-curricular activities will be going on as per usual. Please be on your best behaviour if you want to be selected, and make sure to be polite to our guests! Let's show their school what the Japan's number one high school is capable of, alright?"_

The school erupted in cheers as the TV turned back to the NOW channel it had been on. (**A/N: I made it up**).

It displayed a mosaic version of a crime scene that had occurred in the Eastern side of Tokyo, where someone had been murdered. The chief officer continued to list of the characteristics of the case, estimated characteristics of the murderer etc. The dead man was an owner of a growing company named Mr. Mishinara. He was stabbed straight through the heart with a fine metal object, a knife, they said. The man was found sitting on his office chair in a bloody room with no witnesses. They were yet to have found any evidence against the killer; they would have thought that a ghost had done this act, if not for the pattern of the blood splatter. The police moved on to talk about the recent growth in Mr. Mishinara's company and other victims in other countries who had died in similar fashion.

"Wow… Dark world, huh?" Momo made a disgusted face as he sat with Ryoma, Eiji, and Oishi for breakfast. Everyone else grouped off with other people.

"I guess if there are some perks, there are also some downsides to being rich in this world…" Oishi frowned at the news.

"Whoever did that must be sick in the head," Ryoma commented at the amount of blood splatter caused by the open wound on the victim.

"…I'm impressed that there are still no evidences found, though," Eiji said through his mouthful of chocolate muffins. "If the killer made such a scene out of the guy's murder, there should be some clues lying about, nya! There is only one truth!" They thought that they had heard that statement somewhere else, before brushing it off.

"Are you guys interested in the crime scene?" suddenly, a new voice interrupted them.

"Fujiko!" Eiji greeted enthusiastically.

"Good morning everyone," Fuji smiled.

"Aa, Fuji, there are quite lot of murders all around the world these days. Murder is unforgivable. The dead can't be healed, no matter how much their dear ones wish their deaths away," said Oishi with a grim expression.

"Why did you ask, Fuji?" Eiji inquired.

"Well, for my law class, I have to provide some real-life case of murder that is yet to be solved and provide a rough profile for the culprit. I just got a permit to show the police. They said that just few students are fine as long as we don't cause any trouble."

"No thanks," Momo glanced at the TV., "I don't even want to think about what the scene looks like without the mosaic. I might get sick."

"Since when did you take law, Fuji?"

"My father wanted me to take it. He's been acting quite strange lately," Fuji's mouth set to a frown. Fuji Syusuke was many things, but he was not an obedient child. Contrary to what people may believe, his parents only managed to get him to create the outwardly polite mask. A mask that could not hide his sadistic and mischievious nature. Even so, he was beginning to be seriously worried for his father.

"Fathers are impossible to understand," Ryoma sighed, for a different reason. "My old man worries more about my cousin's social life than my academics."

Momo laughed in understanding as he remembered the time when they first met 'the' Samurai Nanjirou.

"I'm not joking, Momo-senpai. Even now, he's in the process of investigating Nanako-san's new boyfriend."

Oishi could only sigh.

* * *

**_Wednesday Morning_**

Komui was standing at the gate of their school, where he and a few others re-checked their belongings to last them two days.

"Don't hesitate to call me if something happens, okay, Mei Ling?" Lenalee asked for the fifth time. She never wanted to lose another valuable comrade like in the past.

"You are not her mother, Lenalee. She's ten. She's been here longer than I have. It's about time you stop being such a motherhen," Allen did not seem to be in a good mood that day. It probably had something to do with overdue reports and being woken up at five in the morning.

Timothy Hearst stared at his dorm head with an oddly thoughtful face. "You sure don't hold back, big bro'. Real change from back then for sure."

When Allen narrowed his eyes in an annoyed manner, Timothy only grinned impishly with his hands raised in surrendering position. "Timothy Hearst, I am _not_-"

Lavi loudly interrupted on purpose.

"Reever, Johnny, I want my _108 Ways to Kill My Idiot of a Boss_ book back by Friday, 'kay? I need it returned before Panda-jiji notices my library card~" Lavi winked at Timothy, who silently gave him a thumbs-up. Allen's eyebrow twitched at their signals.

Lenalee sighed at her comrades' ways of scapegoating others to vent their stress. "Komui, don't forget your mug. Mei Ling and Timothy, don't leave anything in your temporary room. Reever and Johnny...I won't mind you reading that book, but please do refrain from increasing the paperwork. Everyone got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Komui, Reever, Johnny, Mei Ling and Timothy set out to discover those destined to wield weapon of God from ordinary private school known as Multi-Elites' Institutional Facility.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness.

I wanted a prologue. It looked cool.

I changed the story and re-editted all chapters. I thought of a better plot's all.

Continue reading? Thank you all!


End file.
